


Valentine's Day Special

by chichirichick



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichirichick/pseuds/chichirichick
Summary: Kim has a very special plan to push Maka and Soul in the right direction this Valentine's Day. There's no way this could be a disaster, right?
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170098
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> For all my fans: a gift for Valentine's Day. First part to set you up will be released 2/13, then the real deal finish will come as a gift right on time for the holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all my fans: a gift for Valentine's Day. First part to set you up will be released 2/13, then the real deal finish will come as a gift right on time for the holiday! 

While money was still Kim's core motivation, she never wanted it to be said she didn't have a heart. "I put a little love spell on them," she cooed as she leaned into Maka's shoulder. "Whoever you give them to, as soon as they eat them-"

"Kim, that's practically drugging them," Maka rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," she moaned back. "I have the perfect pitch, Maka, just hear me out!"

"No," Maka sighed. "Anyway, Valentine's Day is…" She had the typical tirade to enter here: _a Hallmark holiday designed to make women feel desperate if they weren't attached and pine for romance that was in no way rational nor possible._ Except… a typical teen heart pined away in Maka's chest. She could tell herself it was cliche, sappy, any number of cursed words, but it didn't change the fact that every time she looked at Soul Evans now she had to bite back a fluttering sigh.

Hormones were what she blamed it on, the simple maturation from girl to woman that spurred thoughts that definitely flitted out of the realm of PG-13 and it only made sense that they were about the _one guy_ she associated with more than all others. Not to mention the fact that there was obvious transitioning going on for him as well, a deepening of his voice and added height that put her in the petite range when next to him. All of this she had a front-row seat to since heaven forbid either of them gave each other space.

"Earth to Maka." Kim nudged her before making a delicately wrapped set of candies appear.

Maka had to admit, it was festive with pink cellophane wrapped around a white box, tied perfectly with a bow consisting of the most saccharine white hearts popping from a red background.

"Only five bucks!" Kim shimmied the wrapper in front of Maka's eyes.

A groan of a breath left her throat. _Hormones._

* * *

Soul didn't like the look of determination on Kim's face as she happily bounced in his and Star's direction. His gut was telling him to run, but he slipped as much apathy as he could over his face and settled back against the tree, trying to fake the sudden need for a nap.

"Boys, I have the perfect deal for you!"

"Not interested," Soul grunted.

In an effort to ruin all of Soul's hopes and dreams, Star immediately followed with, "What is it?"

"Just in time for Valentine's Day, I have love charm chocolates! Whoever you give them to, as soon as they eat them-"

"That's no better'n druggin' someone, Kim," Soul interrupted as he lazily opened one eye. "And if Kid got wind-"

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Kim spat back. "Maybe our cool James Dean isn't so much of a _rebel-without-a-cause._ "

"Valentine's Day is lame anyway," but his attempt at muttering this fell flat. It was lame, definitely the bottom-rung of holidays but not necessarily thanks to the carefully curated cool that Soul wanted to project but more so because Maka Albarn was an entirely impossible puzzle that he was a million percent sure would never be solved. It had been taking every last ounce of his mental power lately not to let that seep into their connection, that strange hunger for contact with her.

Because while every last touch that passed between them _seemed_ platonic enough- holding hands, hugging, even the occasional (OK, maybe _not so occasional_ ) sleepover in the other's bed- the force that it took to keep it friendly was definitely giving the Madness a run for its money. It wasn't like he was falling victim to Spirit-grade horniness- because fuck that guy, right?- but as age and time crept up on him so did all those thoughts about where the hell they were going. He was Death's Last Weapon, she was his meister, and sure they had a hell of a lot more to do since the Madness wasn't taking a break any time soon but…

At this point, he'd spent too many sleepless nights wondering: _Are we going to live together forever? Is she gonna get a boyfriend, move out, live with him, marry him, have kids with him…?_ And that usually built into a huge ball of terror, picking up more questions and horrible scenarios as it rolled down the hill of his mind. Because could he honestly see someone else standing next to her? _Hell fucking no_. And even the remote idea that she could- would be with someone else, hold hands, touch them, sleep next to them, made his jaw grind until his teeth threatened to snap.

So, no, he wasn't doing all that well and of course, Valentine's Day wasn't exactly a balm for this wound.

"Well, everybody loves me, so there's no need for chocolate," Star crowed. "But this guy-"

"This guy nothin'," Soul hissed. " _This guy_ has better things to do than-"

"Five bucks for guaranteed results," Kim chimed.

Star reached into his pocket, scrounging through lint and bills until he managed five crumbled almost beyond recognition. He waved the mess at Kim who came over with pep in her step, making the exchange of a simple white box completely void of any flare.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Kim offered one final wave before skipping off in Jackie's direction, both deviousness and joy filling her heart.

"Thought you didn't need that kind of stuff," Soul teased as he nudged Star's shoulder.

"I don't, but you sure as hell do." Star lobbed the box at Soul, watching as he barely managed to keep it from plopping into the dirt.

"What the hell," Soul grumbled. "Plus, you bought it- so doesn't that mean whoever I give it to is going to fall in love with you? Or is it I'm gonna end up falling in love with you? Because, sorry to tell you, bro, you're not my type."

"Excuse me, I'm everyone's type," Star barked back. "But, no, dude, _you_ bought that chocolate, not me."

"Seem to remember you diggin' through your own pockets," but a grimace pulled tightly on his face because he could almost read the answer on Star's.

"That was your money, broseph. Remember? I definitely stole-"

Soul momentarily forgot the chocolates and his undying love for Maka Albarn to turn to pummel his best friend. "So you did, you asshole!"

Star parried the blow, getting Soul caught in the inevitable headlock. "And now you've got chocolates to give to Maka. I'd say that's a win."

Sighing in defeat, Soul gave into Star's hold, hoping that at least his consciousness would drift away long enough to forget the inevitable. _In what fucking world is me getting rejected on Valentine's Day a win?_

* * *

Jackie had followed both exchanges with growing consternation. "Kim, about this chocolate…"

Kim perked, "Ten bucks so far! That's a wide ROI, practically double. I was thinking of trying Liz and Kid next since I'm _sure_ Liz will fall for it, but Kid might be a harder sell. I wonder if Patty-"

Jackie sighed with the weight of the inevitable argument that was coming. "But how long does it last? And making people fall in love with each other-"

"I never said that," Kim chirped, cutting off Jackie immediately.

"But you said-"

"See, no one has let me finish my pitch!" Kim paused, sending a playful grin Jackie's way. "Want to hear it?"

Jackie hesitated, voice low. "I, uh, guess?"

"Whoever you give them to, as soon as they eat them… will know how much you appreciate them." Kim let out a flash of a giggle. "Come on, Jackie, I know what consent is! Just funny how those two dummies were too worried to let me get the entire thing out. Plus, we _both_ know that Maka and Soul don't need a spell to be in love with one another. They _maybe_ just needed a little push. A placebo effect if you will." Kim jiggled the other candies playfully. "I mean- what could go wrong?"


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your sap, fluff-filled ending. As an extra treat, I'll post a complimentary ending that is absolutely NSFW tomorrow (2/15) so you can keep the love alive.

Soul had abandoned his bed because the more he thought about the chocolates the more he could envision her in bed next to him, hair splayed across the pillow and whispering sweet memories to him in the dark. He might as well pull off his fingernails, but now sitting at his desk, staring at the white box wasn’t much better. 

_ You’d be betraying her trust. _

_ Hurtin’ her. _

_ Just for a selfish moment. _

_ That definitely wouldn’t fuckin’ last. _

He grunted as his forehead clunked to the cool wood.

_ Chocolate can’t promise fuckin’ forever. _

* * *

Maka had moved the chocolates from her bag to the desk to the nightstand to the closet, but each step of the journey didn’t negate their existence in the way she needed.

_ Kim, I hate you! _

That pink packaging was dancing across the back of her mind, calling in an unfair way that tangled her heart.

_ You’d be betraying his trust. _

_ You’d hurt him. _

_ Just because you want someone- him!- so desperately to want you. _

_ In a way that would be forever. _

She sighed as she dug her face into the pillow.

_ Chocolate isn’t going to make it last forever. _

* * *

The movie blaring on the TV was the only din breaking the silence, both of their voices mute as chests sat tight. 

Soul was sure the box must have melted into his pocket, hopefully saving him from the entire fuss of giving it to her at all.

Maka had been scratching at a corner of the cellophane as it sat in her hoodie pocket every time some kind of explosion blared loud enough that she was sure the crinkle would be covered.

Neither had dared to even risk a glance at one another.

Obviously, Valentine’s Day was going well.

The credits hit but neither of them moved a muscle, hands in their specific pockets like cowboys waiting for the draw. As the music eked out and the black screen took over in entirety, Maka pulled in a desperate breath. “Are you going somewhere tonight?”

“Why would I be?” he shot back immediately, relieved that it was something he could answer but entirely not with the statement he could guess was coming next.

While she attempted to have it snap, it came as a warble, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

And all the cool he wanted to inject in his reply was gone with the prepubescent crack of his voice, “Is it?”

For a moment, Maka channeled every last ounce of them, putting power into an eye-roll that finally brought her glare to him. “You’ve looked at a calendar.”

“Yeah, well,” he squeaked back oh so very eloquently as he dared to lock eyes with her. “I, uh- I mean, I know, OK, and…” Soul could pray all he wanted that she’d interrupt, take on some Maka tirade but his trail ended only in another silence between them.

It was like watching a mirror: both biting at lips, both trying to fight the blush that was creeping from neck to cheek, both barely sucking in a breath to utter completely in time, “I got you something.”

Another haunting silence passed as the pair could only blink.

“You got me a gift?” Maka finally whispered while barely holding onto her incredulity. 

Soul produced a rocky swallow before eking out, “Yeah, and you…” 

Maka barely managed a nod but her fingers dislodged the packet from her pocket.

His eyes darted to the pink wrapper tucked at her side. “What is it?”

“Just…” Maka brought the package between them, plopping it on the couch to avoid showing off the shaking in her fingers. “I guess you’ll see.”

“OK…” He stared for a steady moment before leaning back slightly to angle enough to pull the sadly dented box out of his pocket. It looked nowhere near as fancy as hers, not to mention he could feel his body warmth still radiating off it. “I- this is yours.”

“Thank you.” Maka took it from his pinched fingers.

Both settled back, eyeing their respective packages with quiet intensity.

_ Even if it means I’m fucked, I can’t do it this way, _ hummed desperately in Soul’s mind.

Just as Maka’s brain bleeted,  _ I made a promise that I’d be stronger for him, didn’t I? _

“Don’t!” Both of their voices hit in unison, hands flying towards one another as if to swat away each gift. Their hands connected, grasping each empty as the containers fell unopened in respective laps.

“Maka…” Soul was the first to lift his eyes, catching the sad way her attention was drifting along the connection as her lip trembled. “Maka, that chocolate-”

Her eyes snapped to his before the accusation shot off her tongue, “Kim’s chocolate?”

_ Oh, shit, of course she would tell Maka!  _ Soul’s stomach rolled as he nodded slowly.

“You were going to-” But that self-righteous shout fizzled away with her own wave of guilt.

“I-” Soul forced another swallow down his arid throat. “I’m sorry, I-”

“No,” Maka cut him off. “You-”

“Listen,” Soul pleaded. “I- it was  _ wrong _ because I… what I want it- it’s forever, not just long enough for you to eat somethin’ and then get over it. Maka-” For one of the few times in their life together, Maka watched his face open up, the complete honesty of his features finally exhibiting all the worry and shame. “I know I almost made a mistake, but-”

“Stop,” she murmured. She watched his lip tremble and his eyes start to wobble around the edges with salty tears. His hands tried to withdraw but she clamped them tightly and pulled them almost to her lap. Her voice trembled but came with a hard clarity, “We both made a mistake.”

“Both?” stuttered off of Soul’s lips.

Maka sighed as she jutted her chin towards Soul’s lap, “Those are Kim’s chocolates too.”

“The wrapper…” Soul blinked at it weakly.

The slow realization crept in and Maka sighed in utter defeat. “Probably because she didn’t want us to realize we each had the same thing.”

“Ah-” Soul slipped just one hand away to fulfill his anxious urge to brush over his hair until his hand could cradle the base of his neck. “So… was this a test?”

“From Kim, sure.”  _ Set a mental note to  _ murder _ her later. _ While Maka was entirely wrapped up in the plan to hang Kim by her toes, Soul was anxiously searching her face, waiting for something-  _ anything _ to snap.

Instead, as the silent line of thought continued Soul couldn’t stop his panicked voice from cracking in his throat. “But what I said, Maka…”

Her eyes suddenly unclouded as she was thrust back to reality and a healthy blush dusted her cheeks. “What- what do you want forever?”

She watched as his color mimicked hers and his cheeks puffed with a weak huff of breath that he quickly had to catch after. All she offered was silence until he slowly opened his mouth again to barely murmur, “I… Kim said it was a love charm…”

There was something about watching him entirely flustered, unsure and completely uncool that unwound every last bit of nervousness from her own heart. “So you wanted something a little more long term than a love charm?” Those cheeks puffed again and Maka reached out, clapping them between her hands to turn his glare directly towards her. “Yes or no, Soul.”

“Yes,” he muttered between scrunched lips.

A victorious smile glowed across Maka’s face. “Good.”

“Good?” His hands were suddenly over hers, fingers moving to wrap around her wrists as if to stick her in place. “ _ Good? _ ”

“Good,” Maka chirped again.

The open and close of his mouth made him look like a land-locked fish but honestly he was left with just about as much air.  _ Good, _ resounded in a full orchestra of tones in his mind.  _ She said good. Forever’s good. _

“Soul?”

There was no hope he was surfacing any time soon, just that unbelievable positive blaring in his mind.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Soul,” she murmured. The giggle that broke from her was only silenced by the quick press of her lips to his.


End file.
